theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowday Loud
As the Loud siblings play in the snow Lana spots Lincoln and grins, she makes a snowball and hurls it at her brother. Meanwhile Lincoln is talking to Leni when the snowball hits him. Lincoln: Hey! Lana begins to whistle innocently. Leni: Great work Lana, while you were just standing there whistling someone threw a snowball at Linky! Lana: Really, did it look like this Leni? (Throws another snowball which hits Lincoln.) Lincoln: Stop that! Leni: Yeah it did, (panicked) Linky, I think you better leave town! Lincoln: No Leni, Lana threw the snowball. She wants to have a snowball fight. Leni: Oh, I want to play! Lana: Let’s have an all-out Loud sibling Snowball war! Lincoln: Great idea. Ten of the eleven Loud Siblings gather in preparation. Lori: First thing’s first (picks up Lilly) sorry Lilly you’re a little too little. (Puts Lilly in playpen) Lilly: (Blows raspberry) Lincoln: I promise you’ll be my first pick next year. Lori: Now, since it was their idea Lincoln and Lana are generals. Lana: So, line up for attention maggots! (The siblings all stare at her angrily) Please? Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lola all line up for selection. Lincoln: Ladies first. Lana: Then go right ahead. Other siblings: Ohhhhhhhh! Lincoln: Fine, Lori you play to win so let’s win. Lori: Totally. (Goes by Lincoln). Lana: Lola I know firsthand you don’t let anyone get in your way, you ready to win this war, soldier? Lola: You bet, I mean yes ma’am (walks to Lana and the two High five). Lincoln: Luna Lana: Lucy Lincoln: Lynn Lana: Luan Lincoln: Lisa, hey where is Lisa? Lana: Leni, you’re with us! Meanwhile, Lisa is in her room carefully moving a beaker into another. Lincoln: Hey Lisa! (Startled, Lisa drops the beaker causing a small explosion, furious Lisa opens her window) Lisa: What? (Lisa sees her siblings busying themselves by making forts and snowballs) Lincoln: Lisa, you’ve been chosen to serve as a soldier, join us and together we will destroy the red-capped menace and all who dare follow her! Lana: That’s us! Lisa: Snowball fights are infantile and childish if you all want to knock one another’s brains out with snowballs go right ahead but kindly leave me out of it. (closes the window. Lisa begins to think to herself.) (Lisa pictures Lana standing only to get hit by a snowball, her brain falls out next to her.) Lana: Okay guys it’s out! Lisa: Perfect specimen for cerebral study! (Returns to window) I’ll just get an unobstructed view. (Lisa See's Lana and Lincoln shaking hands) NO! (Lisa runs outside) What are you doing? Lincoln: Lana and I signed a peace treaty Lisa (Lana holds up document) you were right, fighting is infantile. Lisa: No, no, I was wrong war is a harsh reality, (takes the paper and rips it up) there, let the battle begin! Lincoln: Lisa that was just a copy of the peace treaty. Lisa: Okay, you’re all giving up too easy, it shows weak character! Now Lana pretend I’m Lincoln. Lana: Who am I? Lisa: You’re Lana. Lincoln: Can I be Lori? Lisa: No, wait why? Lincoln: I want to act bossy. Lori: I heard that twerp! Lisa: Would you please? Now, (Lisa throws a snowball at Lana) what are you going to do Lana? (Lana throws snowball at Lisa) Lana, why didn’t you hit Lincoln? Lana: You said you were Lincoln, Lincoln. Lincoln: (in Lori's voice) It’s literally true Lisa, now get out of my room! (chuckles). Lisa: Okay, let’s pretend I, Lisa am now a part of this war, now… Lincoln: Great then you’re on my side! Lisa: No, now… Lana: Then you must be on my side. Lisa: No! I’m on my own, okay? I’m my own team, now… Lincoln: So, where’s your fort? Lisa: I don’t have one. Lynn: If you’re in the war you need a Fort Lisa. Lori: Forts win wars sis. Lisa: Fine, (makes a small pile of snow) now… Luna: Lis, that thing is way to small. Lisa: (getting mad) It’s just a demonstration, now… Leni: Luna’s like so right Lisa, that thing’s puny. Lisa: It’s okay. (Lana throws snowball which hits Lisa). Lola: See, it is too small. Lisa: Well, not if I crouch down (crouches down) see down here I’m am perfectly… (Luan throws snowball which hits Lisa). Lucy: Exposed. Lisa: Will you all stop throwing snowballs? (throws snowball into the air) Lincoln: (Gasp) Lisa returned fire! Lana: Then it’s war! Lisa: No, no, I was just giving a demonstration! (Lisa is pelleted with snowballs, Lisa throws snowball which hits Lincoln) Hey, take that! That was so exhilarating! Lana: Ha, she got you Lincoln! (gets hit with snowball as flurry of snowballs rains from above) Incoming! (Lisa continues to pelt everyone else with snowballs while laughing insanely) Lana: Guys, I think Lisa’s taking this too far. (Leni has beaker in head): Yeah, that last one had one of her beakers in it! Lincoln: Time to go to snow day plan B! (they slip away) Lisa: The enemy has ceased fire I must take this time to fortify my fortress! (Builds giant snow fort) Fort Lisa is now all but impermeable! Now, where are those fools? (snow falls onto Lisa’s head) Ah ha, the first shot has been fired! (throws snowball, snow falls onto Lisa again) Take this Lincoln! Lisa continues to fire snow, meanwhile, inside the Loud House the rest of the Loud siblings are nestled in front of the TV with Blankets and hot chocolate. Lana: You guys hear something? Lincoln: No. Category:Episodes